StalkHer
by GSRCSILVR25
Summary: Alex Likes Olivia. Olivia Likes Alex. Elliot is confused. Just who is stalking whom? And what will they do about it? This is a fun A/O story with some original characters thrown in for added depth.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

ALEX

I really shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be hiding in the shadows like a spy, but I can't help myself. I sip my gin & tonic and lean forward in my seat for a better view of the movements of the couple below. I feel like a stalker and if I was ever found out I would be absolutely mortified! As they move away from the bar, I stand and emerge from the shadow of the balcony to lean over the rail to get a clearer view of the floor below.

They are on the dance floor now. All eyes are on them as they flawlessly move together to the grinding beat. I imagine what it would be like to be the woman in her arms instead of the flirty redhead in the "fuck me" heels. I take a long swallow of my drink and turn away. I can't stand to watch any longer as the next song begins its slow, sensual beat. It's just too much. I don't know why I insist on putting myself through this torture. But here I am again on a Thursday night at the hottest lesbian bar in the city.

"Hey! Want another?" The waitress smiles sympathetically at me. She knows why I'm here. She can read my mood. I suppose that means I'm here way too often. It's borderline pathetic, I know.

"Yeah, Lisa. I will have one more. A double!" I smile at her as she walks away to get my drink.

My obsession with Detective Olivia Benson isn't healthy. I know this. Anything that controls all aspects of your life isn't healthy. I need to get over this. I just don't know how! It all started three months ago. My attraction to Olivia had been growing and I was desperate to spend some time with her outside of work. She always had some reason to not join me and the only time I saw her outside of work was when the whole squad would get together at the cop bar for beer and wings.

I had decided to give up and came to the conclusion that Olivia Benson had no interest in me at all, even as a friend. So, one particularly lonely night, I decided to try out the "hottest lesbian club in town". It was a busy night and I blended into the crowd effortlessly. As I made my way to a table in the back so I could people watch, my eye caught the sight of black leather and short brown hair. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but there on the dance floor was none other than Detective Olivia Benson. She was holding a hot young blonde in a tight black dress and they soon began to basically make out right there on the dance floor in front of everyone!

I tried to hide so I could watch undetected. That is when I noticed the balcony area just above the dance floor. Every Thursday since, I come early to claim my perch above the hustle and bustle of the club and drink no more than three gin and tonics. Every Thursday I see her with a different woman. They always share a drink, dance, make out and then leave together. Every Thursday I go home wishing I was brave enough to approach Olivia and be the woman she takes home. Every Thursday I end up being left feeling lonely and disappointed.

"Here you go, Honey." Lisa sets down my drink and I hand her some bills in payment. I smile at her and she gives me a sympathetic grin. "Why don't you just talk to her? I worry about you sitting up here all alone in the shadows."

"I know. It's just complicated." Lisa gives me a look that says "no kidding?" I let out a deep sigh. "We work together. She has no idea I'm a lesbian. And apparently she doesn't have a hard time finding someone to spend the night with." I let out a weak chuckle and sip my drink.

"oh, Honey! You got it bad!" Lisa laughs and places her palms on the table, leaning in closer to me. "Yes, she may not have trouble finding someone to spend a wild night of sex with…but what about that special someone to love and confide in? I think you need to let her know that you are at least in the running. Go down there and say Hello!"

"I don't know, Lisa. I'm just not that brave" I stare at my drink, hoping Lisa will let it go, but she doesn't.

"Well, how are you ever going to find love if you keep hiding from it? Take a chance!" Lisa stands up and shakes her head. "Ok. I said my peace. It's up to you, Honey!"

I watch as Lisa walks away and descends the stairs. What if she was right? Should I just go down there and "bump" into Olivia? What would her reaction be? My fear outweighs the benefit and I swallow down the rest of my drink. I give one more glance down towards Olivia and her partner for the evening. I am officially a chickenshit! As usual, I sneak out the back exit.

OLIVIA

I should be at home sleeping. I should know better than to be here, selecting random young women to take out my sexual frustrations. I'm too old for this. But here I am again on Thursday night dancing with a hot, young redhead. I've had a few beers and am feeling relaxed as I hold the girl close. She grinds her hips into mine. I know people are watching us but I don't care. We continue to move and I get lost in the rhythm of the song. As the song ends, I take her hand and lead her off the dance floor. This is where I suggest we get a cab back to my place. As we walk toward the front door my eye catches a glimpse of tall, blonde elegance heading down the hallway towards the back door.

"What's wrong?" The redhead, who's name escapes me, asks as I stand still and stare towards the back of the club.

"Oh, I thought I saw someone I work with" I explain.

"You wanna go say Hi before we leave?"

"NO!" I practically shout at her. I smile. "I mean, no, because I really don't think it was her. She's too sophisticated for a place like this and last I knew, she was straight." I stand there mulling it over not realizing the pout emerging on the face of my young companion.

"So, like, are we going?" The girl shuffles from foot to foot impatiently.

"Sorry. Yeah! Let's go." I grab her hand and we head off to find a cab.

The next morning I wander into the squad room, my head pounding from having drank far too much alcohol and staying up way too late for a work night. Elliot gives me a knowing smirk and sets a coffee down on the desk in front of me.

"Thanks" I mumble as I take my seat and start on paperwork.

"Soooo…..long night again?" Elliot asks and I knew he would, but I just give him a look that he knows means he should just leave it alone. He gets the message and holds up his hands in surrender and begins his own paperwork. Elliot likes to tease, but I know he's just looking out for me. He thinks he knows what mornings like this mean. Well, he does know, but he doesn't know that my nights are with a woman. He keeps suggesting men that Kathy knows and are "good guys". Whatever that means!

The week progresses as usual. We work through the weekend on a case involving a raped hooker and we have no good leads. I manage to make it through with minimal contact with Alex. I wonder if it was her I saw that night at the bar, but I am not willing to expose my personal life if it wasn't her. Elliot questions me on my avoidance of the blonde ADA but I just roll my eyes at him. He knows we have our differences and assumes we had some sort of fight. He's always trying to fix things for me. It can get annoying at times.

It's Wednesday and we finally have a suspect in custody, so we all head out for drinks after work. Elliot decided we should invite our ADA along, which is news to me until I see her approaching our table. I shoot him a look and he grins.

"Hello, guys!" Alex smiles at the table then turns to look at me. "Olivia" she states simply and takes the empty seat next to me. I smile and sip my beer. Munch grabs a glass and pours Alex a beer from one of the pitchers in the middle of the table.

"It's nice having us all together here, isn't it Olivia?" Elliot asks of me and I choke on my beer. He is so dead! I wipe the beer that dribbled out off of my mouth and just glare at him. He laughs and tops off my glass. He thinks he's being some sort of peacemaker, so I decide to just go with the flow and try to be friendly to Alex. Problem is, I really want to be MORE than friendly right now. She's sitting very close and I'm trying my best NOT to stare at her cleavage. I swear she wears those low cut shirts on purpose!

The night progresses as usual, despite my inner turmoil. Munch and Alex are discussing political theories as Fin rolls his eyes. Elliot and Cragen are discussing sports. I just smile and sit back and watch the scene. We really are a good team. Even though I sit silent, it is nice to be out with people who genuinely care about me. Elliot can be a pain in the ass, but he's just looking out for me like any good brother would do for his sister. Maybe its just the beer clouding my thinking.

"Hey, you okay there?" I look up into the most beautiful blue eyes and nod in the affirmative. I inhale as she places her hand on my thigh and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I look away and try to act like nothing happened. Alex frowns and moves her hand off of my leg. "IDIOT!" I silently scream at myself.

"Well, guys….Olivia" Alex looks at me. "Thanks for inviting me, but I have court at 8am." As Alex gets up to leave I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding and down the rest of the beer in my glass.

"Anytime, Counselor." Munch states and we all watch as she makes her way to the front door. "Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave!" Fin smacks Munch on the back of the head for that comment but its what we were thinking. I chuckle and get up and put on my coat.

"Ok, boys. Behave! I'm headed home. A girl needs her beauty sleep." I wink at them and head towards the door. Elliot follows me and stops me at the door. "I'm glad you two didn't argue or anything tonight"

"Yeah….what was that about Elliot? Did you invite her just so we could become best buds or something?"

Elliot chuckles and smiles at me. I hate when he grins like that. He thinks he's done something remarkable. If he only knew how much I actually liked Alex! I wonder what he would think? "I don't hate her, you know. If anything I probably like her too much." I snicker and realize I just said that out loud. Elliot gives me a confused look and I just pat him on his chest and head out the door to get a cab home.

ALEX

I don't know why Olivia has been so distant lately. It's like she can't stand to even be in my presence. Last night at the bar I thought things were going well, but her reaction to my touch said it all. I need to move on and forget about Olivia Benson. I'm an ADA and she is a Detective. That's the extent of our relationship.

I sit here again on a Thursday night like an insane person. That's the definition, right? Doing the same thing the same way, expecting different results? Yes, I am definitely on the path to insanity. I promised myself I wouldn't come here tonight, but somehow the address slipped out when I got into the cab. So, here I am sitting in the balcony, watching the world below as I sip my drink.

"Oh, my GOD! Alex Cabot?" My arm freezes mid sip when I hear the familiar voice. "It is you!"

"You are definitely the last person I would expect to see in here!" The somewhat masculine brunette chuckles and pulls out the vacant chair at my table and plunks down, the huge grin never leaving her face. "If I woulda known you were into the ladies, I would've asked ya out a LONG time ago!"

"Drew…ummmm. Hi!" I sip my drink and try to think of something to say. Drew works as a security guard at the courthouse. We speak often and have shared a cup of coffee a few times. My mind is blank. How do I explain my presence? What if word gets out? Ok. Damage control!

"You know I am a private person, Drew, so can we just keep this quiet? Please?" I give her my best desperate look and she laughs. I mean, she really laughs loudly! People are starting to look at us. I Hang my head and hold my hand up to my face in embarrassment.

"Oh, Alex. You are too cute!" Drew waves the waitress over and orders a beer while I plan my exit strategy.

"So, this is the first time I have been here on a Thursday. I hear that it's the spot to be. I've been on the weekends before, but the crowds a bit more young and uppity, ya know?" She stops talking to pay for the beer the waitress brings and takes a few long swigs.

"Look, Drew. I have a reputation to uphold and a job that's very important. I cannot jeopardize that so I am counting on you to not mention this to anyone." She's staring at me with a devious smirk.

"I know I'm just a security guard and don't have your college education or family money, but I value my reputation too." She leans forward towards me and motions for me to lean in closer. "I never saw you, ok? But you have to do something for me."

I cringe at the thought of what she could possibly want from me. There is no way I am going out on a date with her! "Well, that depends on what you want, Drew." I stare at her for a moment. "What do you want?"

The younger woman leans back in her chair and finishes off her beer. I am done playing games and feel a sudden urge to leave. I glance down to the bar below and see her. Olivia is there drinking a beer, scanning the crowd. "shit" I say out loud and draw the gaze of my tablemate to the floor below.

"Damn! I knew it! Johnson owes me $20! I told him Benson was gay as they come but he insisted she dates only dudes!"

"what? No! You cannot say anything! She's not out at work either!" The panic in my voice sends Drew into another fit of laughter.

"I see how it is. You two have a secret rendevous planned? No wonder you were trying to get rid of me."

"NO! Olivia doesn't know I'm gay. NO ONE knows I'm gay!" I look into Drew's eyes, hoping she understands the importance of this situation. "You are the only one who knows. I need you NOT to tell anyone. What will it take for you to keep quiet? Name your price! You want money? Dinner? What?"

I know I sound desperate, but desperate times call for this course of action. I try to read the expression on Drew's face. She looks around the balcony area then scans the floor below. We are the only people up here and the music is getting louder now. The dance floor is packed. I'm sure Olivia has found a dance partner by now.

"I want…" she gets up and stands next to me. She reaches down and takes my arm, urging me to also stand. I reluctantly get up, wondering what the shorter woman wants. "All I want, Alex….is a kiss."

OLIVIA

Well, here I am again at the bar drinking a beer straight from the bottle and scanning the crowd. So far no one has caught my interest. I saw Drew the security guard earlier, but I don't think she saw me. Elliot owes me $20. I told him she was into chicks, but he said it was just the uniform and I was stereotyping. Of course I would have to out myself to collect, so I guess Elliot gets a pass on that bet.

I'm still beating myself up about what I said to Elliot at the bar. He didn't say anything to me today, so maybe he forgot about it already. I hope he drops the whole "you need to get along with Alex" crusade so we can go back to normal. I hate when he gets so hell bent on something. He just wont let it go! I sip my beer and decide to not think about Elliot anymore.

A pretty, petite blonde with spiked hair has been eyeing me for a few minutes, so I decide to make my move. As I'm walking towards the other side of the establishment to ask her to dance, my eye catches a couple up in the balcony. They are standing near a table and kissing. I chuckle when I realize the shorter of the two is the Security Guard. GO DREW! I silently cheer her on then stop dead in my tracks when the couple separates. They quickly retreat back into the shadows of the balcony, but the taller, blonde woman definitely looked like…. Alex? NO! Alex wouldn't be here! Kissing Drew of all people! Would she?

"Hey! You gonna dance or just stand there, Buddy?" A butch woman asks me as I stand staring up at the balcony from the middle of the dance floor.

"oh, sorry!" I apologize and move back to take a seat at the bar. The cute, little blonde has lost interest and Suddenly I am in no mood to dance. So I sit and ponder the pros and cons of going up there to see for myself who exactly it was that Drew was kissing.

A/N: This is my first A/O story. I hope you like it so far and would really like some reviews! Its motivation to keep on writing! Yes, I write because I enjoy it, but I also like to know that someone is reading and enjoying it as well. All comments are welcome, but don't be a rude asshole just to be one. LOL! I like honest feedback! So, have at it! PEACE! Wendy (I'm on Twitter is you want to follow me! CSILVR25)


	2. Chapter 2

OLIVIA

I'm sitting here on a bar stool wondering if I should go see if that really is Alex. After thinking it through and realizing that Alex Cabot would never be caught dead in a place like this, I decide to just sit where I am and keep an eye on Drew and whomever her companion may be. I also hesitate to go up there because if its not Alex, I don't want to out myself to Drew. Everyone knows she is a horrible gossip. The last thing I need is for news of my weekly visits to a lesbian club be known all over the NYPD! Not that I am uncomfortable with who I am, but I just don't want to deal with the bullshit I know will be thrown my way by guys that already have their suspicions.

I see Drew descend the staircase and head in my general direction. I turn and face the bar and hunch over my drink hoping I won't be noticed. I watch from my peripheral and see Drew pass behind me and head to the end of the bar to order a drink. Once again I am forced to put my head down and watch my drink like it's the most intriguing thing in the bar. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I cringe.

"Benson!" I hear Drew chuckle and slowly turn to face the woman. "Johnson owes me twenty bucks! I knew you were batting for my team."

I cringe at her word usage and down my drink. "Well, Stabler owes me twenty." I wink at her jokingly, "So, I guess we both made a little money tonight."

Drew throws her head back in a loud laugh and raises her beer bottle in mock salute and takes a swig. "I'm guessing you don't really want word of this spreading. I know how it is. Time was I didn't want to hear it from the assholes that work with me at the courthouse, but they were razzing me anyway, so whatever!"

"Well, I'm not as brave as you, I guess. I'd appreciate it if you could PLEASE not spread it around. If you must collect your bet, make sure Johnson KNOWS I will kick his ass for spreading shit around about me." I give her a cocky grin and she just smiles back at me.

"So, you meeting someone or you out on the prowl?" Drew inquires and takes the seat next to me.

"Just wanted to get out of the house. Blow off a little steam, you know? Dancing is great exercise." My reply makes her laugh again and just nod. We sit watching the dancers in silence for a few minutes while I gather up the courage to ask the question that's been on my mind since I first saw Drew in the balcony.

"So, Drew….who was that blonde I saw you kissing up in the balcony? She looked kind of familiar. What's her name?"

Drew finishes off her beer and places the bottle on the bar and leans over close to my ear. "I didn't catch her name, but I'm sure you know how that is. Anonymous club sex is a great way to…uh…let off some steam."

I pull away and glare at her. "I don't know what you think you know about me, but I don't fuck women in a club bathroom. That's not my style."

Drew holds up her hands in defense. "Whoa! Ok, Benson, geesh! Just messing with you. I don't presume to know anything about you or who you screw."

I get up and start to make my way to the front door. Drew follows me outside and grabs at my arm. "What do you want from me, Drew?"

"Look….I just want you to know I'm not gonna badmouth you or spread any rumors, ok? And if we happen to see each other in here again…I will just walk the other way. I value my privacy as much as you do." she holds out her hand in offer of a handshake. "Friends?"

I take her hand and grip it firmly and smile a fake smile. "Friends" I lean in to whisper in her ear. "If I find out you betrayed my trust as a friend, I will kick your ass." I give one final not so gentle squeeze to her hand and head down the street to catch a cab. I'm starting to wonder if it's not worth coming to this club.

ALEX

Im sitting up in the balcony alone watching as Drew approaches Olivia. They say a few words and Olivia looks really upset. Yes, she is definitely pissed at whatever Drew just whispered into her ear. Did Drew hit on her? That bitch! I put on my coat when I see Drew and Olivia just walk outside. I take this opportunity to head to the back exit of the club. Drew came up with this plan on how to distract Olivia so I could exit without her seeing me. She said it was the least she could do since she thinks that Olivia saw us kissing. Could this night get any worse?

I make my way out the back and lean against the brick wall and wait for Drew's text that Olivia had left. A few minutes later my phone vibrates in my coat pocket. "She's gone. doesn't know its you. Safe 4 now Babe!"

I roll my eyes at her use of the word "Babe". I walk around to the front and hail a cab. I send Drew a quick text back simply saying "Thanks!" and hope I don't run into her at work for a long time.

I get home and shower and crawl under the covers. I am ready for this day to be over. Not only will I possibly be outted by the gossiping Drew and had to endure her sticking her tongue in my mouth, but I was almost seen by Olivia! I need to stop this! I need to just let it go and move on. I close my eyes and drift off into sleep. My dreams filled with a certain brunette Detective.

The next day at work I try to avoid both Olivia and Drew but do so without success. I get a call from Elliot about a warrant and then I have to head into the squad room to view Olivia's interrogation of a suspected rapist. I tell Olivia and Elliot we need more to make an arrest and, of course, I get major attitude from Olivia.

Later in the afternoon, I run into Drew in the hallway. To my relief she just smiles and gives a mock salute as she passes. It throws me off my game and I make my way to my office hoping to forget the whole ordeal. I need to just throw myself into my work. I need to keep busy.

ELLIOT

I don't often question Olivia about her personal life, but I am starting to become concerned. She's in a particularly pissy mood today and my "guess someone didn't get laid last night" comment didn't exactly help matters. I get her a donut and coffee from the coffee shop down the street and that seemed to help. That is until we had to get a warrant, interrogate our suspect and talk with ADA Cabot. I can tell she's been trying to avoid Cabot and when she cant, she ends up arguing with her about anything and everything. I wonder what the ADA did that has her so pissed off all of the time.

When I go over to the courthouse to meet with Alex, I run into one of the security guards, Johnson. "So, I found out some information, Stabler. And you owe me a C-Note!"

I look at him in confusion. And then it dawns on me. A few months ago we made a bet about Olivia. He insisted that she was sweet on the ladies and I informed him that if that were the case, her partner would know. I'd never seen Olivia with a woman or heard her talk about anyone but a few dates with men. I know she's dated men in the past and then there's her usual Friday morning hangover. I assumed she liked to let men pick her up at bars.

"Yeah….you remember, right?" Johnson grins at me. "I have firsthand information that Olivia was seen in a lesbian club trying to pick up chicks."

"What? Firsthand from who? Who do you know that goes to lesbian bars?" He quirks his eyebrow at me and nods towards the security desk at the end of the hallway.

"Drew? She saw Olivia at a lesbian bar?" Crap! I owe Olivia twenty bucks!

"Yup! Talked to her and everything. But look. I know Benson doesn't want everyone to know. Hell, YOU didn't even know! So, don't worry. We're not gonna go telling everyone. Ok?"

I just stand there thinking for a few moments before I answer. "Well, I'm going to need to look into this before I just cough up a hundred bucks. Not that I don't believe you, but I just need to know for sure. And I do appreciate that you aren't going to give in to the gossip mill around here." I slap him on the shoulder and make my way to Alex's office.

I see Alex sitting at her desk, elbow deep in books and files. I smile and gently knock on the door. "Hey, Alex. Now a good time to go over that testimony?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on in Elliot." She takes her glasses off and sits back in her chair. "I could use a break from this paperwork right about now."

"Yeah. I hear ya." I take a seat across the desk from her and we spend about a half hour reviewing the assault case going to trial later in the week. When we are finished I decide to do something that I know I shouldn't but once the words are out, I cant take them back.

"So, what's the deal with you and Olivia?" The look of shock and horror on Alex's face has me immediately regretting saying anything.

"What? Uh…What?" Alex is stammering and then I know something is definitely up "We don't have a DEAL, Elliot. I'm not sure to what you are referring."

Alex tries to act casual but I can see she is really nervous all of a sudden. I watch as she shuffles papers on her desk and shifts restlessly in her seat.

"Well, its just that I know you two have been avoiding each other lately and when you do have to work together you seem to end up in an argument. I just wondered if maybe I can help you two work through it. It gets a bit uncomfortable for me when you two are acting this way."

Alex lets out a relieved sigh and relaxes back into her chair. INTERESTING I think to myself. "Look, Elliot, I appreciate the offer, but I think its something that will work itself out soon enough."

I stand up and adjust my jacket. This is definitely interesting. I smile at Alex and tell her "OKAY! I won't bring it up again."

"Thanks" she whispers as she starts to shuffle through files once again.

OLIVIA

I don't know what Elliot's deal is today, but he is seriously pissing me off! First he says I'm grouchy because I didn't "get laid" last night. He's back from his meeting with Alex and now he's asking me why I have been avoiding her. I mean, who does he think he is anyway? He is not my big brother, no matter what he thinks. He has no right.

He finally decides to shut up and work on his stack of files. I'm in the middle of my own paperwork when I hear the click-clack of heals on the squad room floor. Well, shit! Now I have to act like I don't have an issue with Alex so my dumbass partner wont interrogate me when she leaves.

"Hello, Counselor!" Munch greets her from his desk and immediately gets up and offers her a cup of tea. She nods and perches herself on my desk. Well, Fuck! Conversation was going to be difficult as it was. What am I supposed to do now?

"Hello, Olivia" she smiles sweetly at me and I smile back at her. "I need to meet with you about your testimony. I already met with Elliot, but we need to go over a few things as well."

"oh, uh…yeah. Ok" Smooth, Benson! One syllable words are all you can manage?

"I have time now if you do. Want to make it a working dinner?" she smiles down at me through those sexy specks and I just nod in the affirmative and smile and put my coat on as I follow Alex out of the squad room.

We walk a few blocks and decide on a small Mexican restaurant. We get a table in the back where conversation wont be overheard. We order our beverages and begin to munch on the chips n salsa the waiter sat down when we first arrived.

"So, Elliot mentioned something today that I think we should talk about." Alex sits back in her chair and crosses her arms across her chest. She's all business.

"Yeah? What did he mention?" I act as if its no big deal, but inside I am planning several ways to make Elliot Stabler's life a living hell. How DARE he say anything to Alex about me. I was mad before, but now? I am beyond mad. I want him to suffer some sort of pain.

"Well, he just was concerned how we seem to disagree a lot and how you seem to be avoiding me lately."

"ME?" I let out a chuckle in disbelief. "Alex, you and I have to work together. We always seem to be at odds on how to achieve the same goal, so naturally we will have some confrontation." I stare at her silently for a few moments before continuing. "Elliot had no right to say anything to you, Alex. I apologize for that. He likes to try to fix things for people and ends up just being a pain in the ass."

Alex chuckles at that comment and leans in closer. "I don't hate you, Olivia. I think that we are more alike than you realize." I don't know what to make of that comment. Is she just trying to be pleasant? This day has ended up being one of the strangest I have ever had in my life.

"Olivia?" I look up at Alex. I had been sitting silently for a long time. "What's going on in that mind of yours, Detective?" She's got a smirk on her face. I smile back.

"Let's just try to get along at work and give one another the benefit of the doubt. I think we can keep from arguing too often. We don't want to keep upsetting Elliot." She laughs at that and nods in agreement.

The rest of the meal is spent actually going over my testimony, but when I order my second margarita, the conversation takes a more personal turn. I decide to throw out a few things at the ADA and find out if it was her at the Club.

"Hey, you know Drew the security guard?" I ask Alex and almost laugh out loud at the surprised look on her face.

"Of course. I see her almost every day." Alex takes a sip of her drink. "So, why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, see Elliot and I have this bet." I lean in and notice her raise her eyebrows in interest. "I told Elliot that I think that Drew bats for the other team, but he says I'm just stereotyping."

"OH!" Alex looks at me in confusion. "Do you really think you should be betting on things like that? And…why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I heard that you two have coffee sometimes and just wondered if maybe she mentioned a girlfriend. Or maybe….hit on you?" I'm trying to hold back my laughter, but a small strangled chuckle makes its presence known. Alex just stares at me. I can tell she's carefully choosing her words for her reply.

"Yes, I have had coffee with Drew on a few occasions, but the conversation has never become personal."

I notice how she left out mentioning if Drew had hit on her. "Well, I just hate Elliot to win any bet."

I let the matter drop for now, but I am really beginning to wonder if that WAS Alex at the club with Drew. Time for some detective work!

A/N: Perhaps it didn't end up how you expected, but this will be several chapters long. The detective fun is about to begin! Please review! I see there are hundreds of hits on the story and like 8 reviews! Maybe as we go along more will review? I love good reviews, but also like honesty and constructive criticism. It helps me to be a better writer! So, don't be shy! ;O) REVIEW! And, feel free to follow me on twitter! csilvr25


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I wasn't happy with a few drafts of this chapter and waited until it was worthy of posting. LOL! Thank you all for the reviews! Keep em coming! They keep me inspired to keep writing! So, hope you like this next chapter. Probably only be another chapter or two after this and I hope you all are enjoying it. Im trying to keep it fun and upbeat as possible. I see lots of hits on the story but very few reviews. Just give me your opinion, good or bad! I take em all and love constructive criticism! :O) **

**Thanks for reading and I hope the next update will be sooner than this one. Happy Reading! Wendy**

**ELLIOT**

**If Olivia knew what I was doing right now, I think she would literally castrate me! I tell myself I am just being a good friend, but I know that is a total lie. I need to know the truth. So, here I sit in a van I borrowed from a neighbor. I'm parked outside of the club that Johnson told me Drew had seen Olivia. I found a spot across the street and down far enough to not draw attention, but close enough I can make out clearly the faces of the patrons coming and going out of the main entrance. **

**It's only 8pm and I know clubs don't usually get going until 10pm or later, but I didn't want to risk being seen by Olivia or even Drew if she showed up tonight. I tried all week to approach the subject with Olivia, but I just couldn't find the right way to say "Hey! You gay or what?" without offending her. So, I decided to do what I know best - surveillance! This van has darkly tinted back door windows, so I take a seat on a small bench along the side and settle in and people watch. I just hope someone doesn't see me and think I'm some perv.**

**A few women are already starting to filter into the club. I sit and watch with fascination at the different types of women. I don't really know any gay or lesbians on a personal level, but I'm not going to judge. People probably expect I would since I am such a strong Catholic. After all the things I have seen on this job…the hate, the violence, the loss….I say if you can find love, go for it!**

**I notice a few women gathered outside and they all of a sudden seem to be interested in something down at the end of the block. I try to see what they are looking at and my eyes go wide and my mouth drops when I realize why they were all grinning and staring. Strutting down the sidewalk in heels and a blue form fitting dress, was none other than ADA Alexander Cabot! Well, shit! This just got really interesting!**

**ALEX**

**I had told myself I was NOT going to go to the club tonight, but here I am approaching the entrance. Quite a few women are standing outside and grinning at me. I'm used to people looking and I don't care. I smile as I approach and walk with confidence. "Good evening!" I say rather shyly to the women ogling me and continue into the club. After paying cover, I decide to just take a seat at the bar. I haven't even had time to order a drink when I hear a familiar yet annoying voice behind me.**

"**You going to finally make your move?" I turn and look at Drew.**

"**Hello, Drew." I shoot her a fake smile and order my drink. I throw some bills on the bar and get up to head to my usual spot. I can feel Drew following behind me and groan. I wish she would just leave me alone. Had I not made it obvious that I was not interested in her? When we get to a table up in the balcony, Drew pulls out a chair for me and I thank her. We sit there in silence for a few minutes just watching as people begin to fill up the club.**

"**You know you don't have to sit up here with me, Drew. I'm sure there's some young, hot chick down there you would rather be dancing with." Drew just chuckles and shakes her head.**

"**I wanted to talk to you, Cabot. See, I need you to know something. And I don't think you are going to like it." Drew gives me a sympathetic look and I cannot imagine what she means by that statement.**

"**I think Johnson told Elliot that I saw Olivia. And he MAY have told him that I saw you." The younger woman waits for my reaction but I really don't know how to react. **

"**Great!" My sarcasm isn't lost on Drew and she just shrugs and says "sorry." **

**We sit in silence for a good five minutes before Drew finally gets up and pushes in her chair. She stands there for a moment lost in thought before giving her parting words. "Alex, you are a very sexy, beautiful woman and I really don't know why you are so afraid to just go talk to Olivia. I know its not easy to be out at work, but I think it would be good for both you and Olivia to at least be honest with each other."**

**I watch Drew walk away and silently sip my drink. Maybe she's right. If nothing else, at least Olivia and I can be open and honest with one another and become closer as friends. Maybe that would have to be enough.**

**I watch as Drew starts to circulate and talks to a few women around the bar. She keeps getting shot down and I start to feel a bit sorry for her. It's not easy to date, no matter what your sexual preference. Drew is by no means unattractive, but she is a bit pushy. Perhaps I should give her some advice about women. I chuckle at that thought and decide to just sit and watch and see if Olivia shows up.**

**OLIVIA**

**I start walking towards the club and notice a van parked across the street. It looks empty, but I thought I saw someone moving around near the back. It has dark tinted windows in back, but thru the windshield I swore I saw someone moving around in the back. I cant turn off my detective brain. This van just screams perv, so I decide to txt the plate to Fin to run it, just in case. **

**I take a seat on a bus stop bench and wait. I watch as people go in and out of the club. I see Drew come outside and follow a group down the block a bit where a few begin to smoke. They are laughing and joking and having a good time. I kind of envy Drew. She has no trouble making friends. I need to find friends like that and stop this destructive behavior. I should be more friendly with Drew. Maybe we could become friends! Anything's possible, right? **

**My phone vibrates and I it's a txt from Fin saying the van belongs to a Rick Stinson of Queens. The address is on Elliot's street. I stare at my phone in disbelief. This cannot be a coincidence! Should I go over there? I know it has to be Elliot. What the hell is he up to? Or maybe….yes! I should talk to Drew and give Elliot a little scare before busting his ass? Yeah, I think some fun is in order.**

**I walk towards the club and keep going to where Drew is standing with her buddies. She sees me approach and nods in greeting. I think she about pissed herself when I actually walked up to them and said "Hello!"**

"**Hey, Olivia! Nice to see you!" Drew shakes my hand and introduces me to her friends. They are all more on the butch side and I immediately feel comfortable talking with them. I pull Drew off to the side and decide to let her in on my plan. I know Elliot is watching all of this and I cannot wait to nail his ass!**

**ELLIOT**

**I'm sitting here watching in disbelief. Not only did Alex show up, then Drew, but now Olivia is strutting down the sidewalk and stops to talk to Drew! Are all the women I work with lesbians? I thought I was more in tune with that sort of thing, but I guess its not something you can pin down with stereotypes. I watch Olivia pull Drew to the side and whisper in her ear. Well, damn! I do owe Johnson that C-Note. **

**I see Olivia walk into the club, but Drew is still standing outside. I decide to wait until Drew leaves before I head home. I DO NOT want Olivia to know I was here. **

"**Come on Drew! Go back inside already!" I say out loud willing her to just walk away. It's been almost a half hour and I really need to get going. I told Kathy what I was planning and she told me that I would probably "dig myself into a hole I couldn't get out of". **

**My phone vibrates and its Fin. "Hey, what's up?"**

"**Hey, El. Do you know a guy named Rick Stinson?" SHIT! Why is he asking this?**

"**Yeah. That's the guy across the street from me. Why? What's going on?" I'm starting to wonder if Kathy put him up to this to prove a point.**

"**We got a call in about a suspicious looking van parked outside a club in the city and it's registered to your neighbor." SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Cant Olivia turn off her damn detective brain for one night? She must have called it in. **

"**Really? Well, I doubt that Rick is a perv or anything like that. I'm sure it's nothing." I hope Fin buys this or just gives up and tells me that Kathy put him up to this already!**

"**Well, I just wanted to check wit you, but I already got a patrol car on the way to check it out. Just in case. You can never be too careful." I hear Fin chuckle and hang up. GREAT! **

**I slide into the front seat and jump when I see Olivia standing right next to the driver side window.**

"**Going somewhere, PERV?" She's laughing at me and I sit down and roll down the window. **

"**Hey! Liv! What you doing here?" she laughs even harder.**

"**Hey, Elliot!" I thump my head down on the steering wheel when I see Drew walk up.**

**Just great! Could this night get any worse? My phone vibrates and I read the caller ID. It's Kathy.**

**ALEX**

**Its been an hour now and no sign of Olivia. Maybe Drew approaching her last week scared her off. Or maybe she got called in on some case. I don't see Drew around anymore either so I decide to just head out and catch a cab home. I shouldn't have even come here.**

**I'm walking towards the main entrance/exit when I hear a familiar voice. Olivia is talking on the phone in the hallway near the bathrooms. I almost backtracked but decided to hide around the corner and listen in to the conversation.**

"**Yeah. Can you believe that asshole! He's sitting out there like some damn stalker!" "Yeah, call him. It will scare the shit out of him!" She laughs and says goodbye. I hide around the corner, hoping Olivia doesn't see me. I hear her walk to the exit and slowly approach the door, getting there just in time to see Olivia approached a van parked down the street. I see her motion to someone and Drew is suddenly there a few steps behind. I see Olivia stop in front of the driver side door and she's laughing. Drew is standing off to the side. The window rolls down and I can't quite make out who it is Olivia is talking to inside the van. Then I see Drew walk behind Olivia and smile and wave at the occupant of the van. They are both laughing hysterically. **

**The van door opens and I gasp out loud when I see Elliot emerge from the van. What the HELL is he doing here? Is he on a stakeout? No, Olivia commented about someone being a stalker. Was he following Olivia? This was unbelievable. How long had he been out there? Did he see me enter the club? Ok, Alex, get a hold of yourself. Time to formulate a plan. **

**I watch as Elliot leans against the van taking his verbal bearing from Olivia. He looks apologetically at them and gets into the van and drives off. Drew and Olivia high five one another and laugh and head back towards the club. I need to get out of here and NOW! So, I make my way to the back entrance. I walk a good block before getting a cab. On the short ride home, I decide to make a phone call. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sorry its been so long since an update but I was in the Hospital for two months and am now still recovering. Long story short…I had a hysterectomy On Nov 30, but ended up back in the hospital after a week home. Got MRSA infection in the incision which led to taking strong antibiotics, which led to allergic reaction and shut down of my kidneys. Now I am in dialysis! It may be permanent damage, maybe not. Time will tell. It can take months for kidney to fully heal and function normally again. So, now I am home and in the writing mood again! So here is chapter four! Its kinda short, but felt I need to keep going and if there are any continuity issues, I apologize in advance. So, Please leave reviews! :O)

ELLIOT

My phones vibrating on the dash and CABOT shows across the screen. What would she be calling me for?

"Stabler" I state coldly into the phone.

"Elliot…we need to talk. Can I come over or meet me somewhere?" Alex didn't waste any time in what she wanted. This needed to be taken care of NOW!

"Alex, cant we do this tomorrow? What is soooo important you cant wait?"

"Look, Elliot….I know you were at the club and saw Liv and I am guessing you saw me go in before that. Liv doesn't know I was there, ok? I need to talk to you about this."

"Fine, but I have to get home, Alex. Kathy is already texting me wondering where I am. I wont say anything to Olivia about this and I will swing by your office before shift, ok?" I hoped Alex would agree. He didn't need another angry woman on his back!

"Fine." Alex agreed and hung up abruptly.

I don't know what to do about all this new information, but one thing I did know is that Kathy would be able to help me sort all this out. She's a great wife and mother and seems to be able to put up with a lot of my bullshit. I just hope this is something she can help with. She is a woman, but these are lesbian women I am dealing with. Is it any different? I just don't know. it's a lot to take in at once. It seems like every woman I work with is a lesbian! Not that I have a problem with it really.

ALEX

I hang up abruptly on Elliot and stare out the window of the cab. Soon we are pulling up to my apartment building and I pay the cab driver and exit quickly. I just want to get in the shower and go to bed and end this day. As I exit the elevator and approach my door I am shocked to see Olivia standing there leaning against the wall.

"Liv? What are you doing here?" I ask and know I sound angry, but I'm not.

"Nice to see you too Counselor!" Liv sneers at me and stands up, hands in her pockets. "where you been? Hot date?" Olivia smirks at me and I just smile back at her.

"Would that be a problem if I were?" I ask as I fish out my keys from my jacket and open the door. Olivia follows me in without invitation.

"Just asking." Liv states and stands in the middle of my living room uncomfortably. "I need to talk to you about something, Alex." I let her sweat it as I go about my business. I hang up my coat and go into my room to change. Somehow I feel she deserves it for the way she is behaving. I am however shocked to see her standing at my doorway, a grin on her face. I am in the middle of changing into comfy nightwear and am currently in my underwear.

"Did you forget I was here?" Liv asks and walks in and sits down in the overstuff chair in the corner to her right.

"Ummm….no. I just wanted to get into comfy clothes." I grin at her, "Please….make yourself comfy"

I love her laugh.

"oh, I will."

I hurriedly put on my tank and flannel sleep pants and exit my room heading to the kitchen. I hear Olivia chuckle and the shuffle of her feet as she follows me. I get two glasses out of the cupboard and pull out the orange juice from the fridge. "Juice?" I ask Olivia. She is currently leaning against the counter, arms crossed against her chest, a slight smile on her face.

"Got anything stronger?" She inquires.

"Sorry, no hard liquor but I have a beer if you want it." Olivia nods in the affirmative and I lean into the fridge to pull out the beer. I feel her behind me and gasp slightly when I feel her against my back. She reaches around in front with her left hand while her right steadies me on my right hip.

"Thank you, Alexandra" she whispers in my ear, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine. Before I can comprehend it all she is back leaning against the counter, sipping on her beer. She is very infuriating, but I keep my cool and just turn back to the counter and pour my glass of juice. I smile at her.

"So, lets go sit in the living room and hopefully you will tell me what you are doing here." I make my way to the living room and sit on one end of the sofa. Olivia decides to sit in the middle. Too close. I sip on my juice and try to gather my thoughts and keep my nerves calm.

OLIVIA

I know it's a really bad idea the moment I see Alex approaching. I had just arrived a few moments before she did and I watch anxiously as she saunters towards me with a look of confusion and slight anger on her face. I need to know. I cant take it any longer. Does she feel anything for me? Has she been frequenting the lesbian bar like Drew claimed to the guys?

As I follow her into her apartment, I am a bit shocked by her attitude. What is her game? I decide to just follow her and am delighted when I find her standing in front of her dresser in just her lacy panties and underwear. Blue looks good on Alexandra Cabot. Hell, anything would look good on her. Nothing would look even better! I shake my head and try to speak but not many words are making it out right at the moment. I sit down and before I know it we are on the move again!

I decide to take it up a notch. Two can play games, Counselor! I could feel her shiver when I whispered in her ear. Just what I was hoping for! I step back and when we enter the living room I decide to keep going. I sit a bit too close and gather my thoughts. Why am I here? Alex smiles at me and I am lost in her gorgeous blue eyes. Oh, yeah…..that's why!


End file.
